<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil's Song by anyarally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348187">Virgil's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally'>anyarally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Body Horror, But in a humorous way, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, POV Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, References to Frankenstein, Sexual Innuendoes, logan's kinda a mad scientist, nothing explicit though, they're both trying their best, virgil is just a very gay deliveryman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is way after Christmas, but I also don't care. Based on Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil lived in a fairly ordinary town, the only unordinary thing about it being the man who lived on the hill on the outskirts of it. </p><p>Virgil worked for a delivery company, and seeing as the man never seemed to leave his house, he got a lot of things delivered to him. The first few months of Virgil delivering things to the mysterious man, it was simple. Put the package down, ring the doorbell, and leave. Eventually, though, the man started getting more and more things that needed a signature. So, the mysterious man was forced to talk to Virgil.</p><p>The very first time Virgil needed a signature from the man, he had to wait a full five minutes before realizing he wasn’t going to answer the door while Virgil was there, ringing again and yelling, “Is this Logan Crofter’s residency? I need a signature.”</p><p>After yelling, the delivery boy heard at least five locks being undone before the door opened, revealing a tall, dark-skinned man with a black collared shirt, dark jeans, a blue striped tie, glasses, and a lab coat on. This really shouldn’t have been a problem, but there was just one thing- this man was <em>hot</em>. Like, incredibly hot. Virgil could hardly hide the nervous butterflies in his stomach showing through trembling hands.</p><p>“Ahem,” Logan started, “May I see the clipboard? To sign?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yes, of course!” Virgil sheepishly handed it over, the man quickly signing and taking the package, quickly closing the door.</p><p>That continued on for a few months, some small exchanges at the door but no full conversations as Logan ordered more and more things requiring a signature. One day, however, Logan ordered a massive box. Virgil didn’t know what was in it, but it weighed a <em> ton </em>and he had to use a dolly to get it to Logan’s door.</p><p>He heaved the package up to the mysterious man’s door, and he opened it, signed, and started carrying it inside like usual. However, just as Virgil had gotten to the edge of Logan’s driveway, he heard a yell, “Deliveryman! Apologies, I forgot your name! Could you come back for a second?”</p><p>“Oh! Uh, sure,” Virgil jogged back up to the door, “What’s up? Name’s Virgil, by the way.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Virgil. Is there any way you could assist me in getting this package up my stairs? If you have the time, of course.”</p><p>“Um, sure. You’re my last delivery today, anyway.”</p><p>“Wonderful!”</p><p>Virgil helps Logan get the giant package up his steps, and is surprised when he sees what’s upstairs. They go down a fairly ordinary hallway, but Virgil’s shocked to see a giant metal vault-like door at the end of the hall. When they reach it, Logan puts down his hold of the package to unlock it. He goes through four out of the five locks before seriously looking Virgil in the eye and stating, “You are <em> not </em> to tell anyone about this, understand?”</p><p>And, while Virgil desperately wanted to ask a thousand questions, all that came out was, “Y-yes, uh, sir.”</p><p>Logan simply nodded and unlocked the last lock, pushing the door and propping it open. </p><p>Virgil can’t decide if he’s more amazed or appalled by what he sees behind the door… probably a combination of both. The walls are lined with shelves filled with countless jars, some painted and some clear, and even more books. In one of the clear jars, Virgil could see floating eyeballs in a sickly liquid, in another he saw a severed hand, in the next, well, he saw something that should <em>never </em>be seen unattached and made phantom pains appear in Virgil’s crotch and a blush appear on his cheeks. After that, Virgil decided to stop looking around, instead focusing down on the package he was helping Logan with. </p><p>He picks up his hold on the package again and glances up at Logan, causing him to pick up his hold on it as well. </p><p>They trudge through the laboratory and end up placing the box against the wall farthest from the door. </p><p>“Can I ask?” questioned Virgil.</p><p>Logan thought for a moment, eventually answering, “Depends on what you ask, I suppose.”</p><p>“Why the laboratory? Is this, like your job? What’s under that sheet? Why do you have penises and hands and stuff in jars?” Virgil asks in one breath.</p><p>“For experiments, no, not really, can’t tell you, and can’t tell you.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>Logan walked downstairs to escort Virgil out when Virgil did the first brave thing he’s done in a long, <em> long </em>time. He grabbed Logan’s hand, wrote down his phone number with a pen from his pocket, and leaned in to whisper into Logan’s ear, “Call me.”</p><p>He left the blushing Logan to get into his delivery truck and drive off, only to pull over at a gas station and have a mini breakdown in the car. </p><p>Putting his head on the steering wheel, Virgil couldn’t stop his mind from racing. Why does he like Logan so much? Why did seeing his laboratory make him like Logan so much more?? Why did he do that so impulsively???</p><p>Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone chimed. He sat up, took a deep breath, and checked his notifications.</p><p>Unknown: <em> Hello Virgil, this is Logan. I know you said to call, but I attempted to use context clues and I assumed you meant metaphorically. Please let me know if not. </em></p><p>Virgil chuckled to himself, “What a dork.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a new chapter soon! Comment your theories! Also I may add more tags so look out for that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>